YES Membership Agreement Draft 1
Yarrow EcoVillage Sample Membership Agreement (based on Earthaven Ecovillage's) A covenant is a pledge, an agreement. This is the covenant we enter into at the Yarrow EcoVillage. I desire (full, or associate) membership in the Yarrow EcoVillage and am aligned with the following vision, principles, goals (strategies) and agreements: Vision I share and support the vision of a community living and working in harmony with neighbours and nature. Principles I am committed to working towards achieving the following principles: Human-scale The community's size and design will enable members to know one another and to feel that they are able to influence the community's direction. Supportive of healthy human development The community will support all aspects of healthy human life: physical, emotional, mental, spiritual. Multifaceted All the major functions of living will be present in the community in balanced proportions: residence, food provision, economic activities, social, cultural and leisure opportunities. Harmlessly integrated into the natural world The community will be responsible for stewardship of the land, minimizing its ecological footprint and carrying out activities that restore and preserve the natural environment. Sustainable The community will strive to satisfy the needs of its residents without jeopardizing the prospects of other people or future generations. It will be economically, ecologically and socially sustainable. Goals In order to contribute to achieve the Strategies of the Yarrow EcoVillage, I will work towards the following goals: Social/Economic #Foster lifelong learning in self and others, recognizing that each individual is both teacher and learner; #Promote a healthy lifestyle; #Build supportive community; listening to understand others and working towards consensus; #Welcome and include others from all walks of life; #Support local community economic development. Ecological #Preserve the natural environment through ecologically sound use of resources; #Minimize ecological impacts; #Support organic farming; sustainable food production and consumption; #Encourage stewardship of biodiversity; #Actively support permaculture. Cultural/Spiritual #Encourage creativity and artistic expression as means towards personal unfolding; #Respect, honour and celebrate everyone's spirituality; finding and incorporating beauty in all elements of life; #Celebrate life: honouring cultures, celebrating significant events and passages and promoting peace and nonviolence; #Maintain an holistic worldview with philosophy and science supporting the interconnectedness of life; #Connect with Nature; attuning to natural cycles and thinking bioregionally. Agreements I will strive to abide by these basic agreements, to: #Live in respect for the land and one another, #Support and further consensus decision-making in all aspects of our community's life. Seek soft consensus of all active members concerned as the most valid basis for action in our community. #Deal directly, openly and honestly with all community member, avoiding abuse of any kind in our relationships, and treating all life with respect. #Remain as open and conscious as I possibly can to feedback from other community members. If conflict arises, to first seek resolution with the individual involved. If that fails, to seek assistance as available in our community. I also commit to supporting and encouraging community members in moving ahead with a clearing process, if we notice that conflict has arisen. #Sustain my individual involvement in the community by contributing my ideas, talents, and energies in the spirit of active commitment and participation. #Encourage my own and other's fulfillment and observance of these covenants by holding them as a touchstone and by living in conscious awareness of the vision and principles that have brought us together. Conditions of membership I understand that: *My membership will be provisional for a period of six months providing us all time to get to know each other better. *Associate and provisional members will have all the privileges and responsibilities of membership except that of blocking consensus or entering into ownership or lease agreements. *If I choose to withdraw from membership the cost of my membership share will be refunded within twelve months of my written notice of withdrawal. *Yarrow EcoVillage may terminate my membership in accordance with the Rules of Association (Section ___), if I have engaged in conduct detrimental to the cooperative, have not paid money due to the cooperative, or have breached a material condition of an agreement with the cooperative. A notice of termination may be appealed. I have read and agree to affirm and uphold this Covenant, the Rules, the Vision, Principles and Strategies and policies of the Yarrow EcoVillage and affirm to MAKE IT SO! _________________________________________ Name Date (YY/MM/DD) _________________________________________ Witness Date (YY/MM/DD) Potential Benefits of Investment Some of the benefits of investing in the Yarrow EcoVillage are the following: # A potential financial return on investment. # The joy of creating an ecovillage, demonstrating a better way to live and sharing the knowledge and experience with others. # Enjoying the benefits of building community. # Enjoying the benefits of the personal growth that occurs from being a part of a collective process. Financial Disclosure Statement While there are potential returns on members' investments it is important to note the following: #The returns are subject to Yarrow EcoVillage Society Cooperative being able to realize its Vision, Principles and Strategies. #You will be involved in development activities. Development can be risky due to market fluctuations and other unforeseen events. There is no guarantee of a return on your investment. #Investment in the Yarrow EcoVillage is an equity investment. Any gain is realized at the point of sale of the completed project. The point of sale for the project means that all houses are sold or leased and the commercial spaces are sold or leased. #The monthly fee to a maximum of $300 is non refundable. I have read the Financial Disclosure Statement and am aware of the potential benefits and risks of investment. _________________________________________ Name Date _________________________________________ Witness Date